


[Gerald/Bright]行車時請注意安全（即便車輛拋錨也一樣）

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Gerald/Bright]行車時請注意安全（即便車輛拋錨也一樣）

這本該是趟愉快的採買行程。

「到底為什麼會變成這樣啊！！」Bright在休旅車駕駛座上大喊著，他蹬直了雙腿一點都不在乎會不會把油門踩到底，反正這台車已經拋錨了。  
「我想，至少沒有人受傷，這不是挺好的嗎？」Gerald一向對於讓自己搭乘有輪交通工具這點不是很有把握，如果不是因為今天坐在駕駛座的人是以不死出名的Bright的話Gerald基本上也不敢搭別人開的車。  
「你說到重點了Gerald。」Bright忽然轉過頭看向他。「一個人都沒有受傷的採買行程，這簡直太不基金會了。」

『所以說你當初到底是為了什麼才會叫上我一起出門的啊──』Gerald此刻的表情充分的表達出帶有此等意涵的哀號，不過在高級人員面前他還是沒敢直接說出來。「所、所以？」  
「你會介意跟男人打炮嗎？」  
「如果我介意的話呢？」  
「那我現在就放下手煞車看看這台破車能順著山坡滑到哪裡去。」  
這算給人選擇的餘地嗎？

「…………我不介意。」Gerald覺得，比起貞操什麼的，果然還是性命比較重要吧。

──  
他放下Gerald的椅背並解開安全帶，車內的音響已經從基金會的聯絡頻道切換為吵雜又過時的歌曲，即使被Gerald以那樣驚疑不定的目光注視著，Bright也只是從容地笑了笑就從汽車前座的置物盒裡拿出一罐潤滑劑，在關上前Gerald瞥見裡面似乎還有跳蛋和其他別的，在Bright的上半身橫過排檔桿拉下他的牛仔褲拉鍊時，他已經無力去吐槽在基金會以公款購買的汽車上放這種私人物品到底是什麼意思。  
曾經Gerald以為自己是個不會對同性起反應的直男，不過顯然Bright技巧純熟的口技讓很多問題都不再是問題。  
他看著自己疲軟的分身被從根部輕輕握住，褪下有些過長的包皮後Bright伸出舌尖舔了一下敏感的馬眼才把前端含進嘴裡，恰到好處的吸吮力道一下子就讓Gerald被刺激得差點要跳起來，鮮少受到此等服務的男根在幾次刮搔過臉頰內側的軟肉並被靈活的舌頭舔著攪動幾下就在Bright的口中挺立起來，已經羞赧得滿臉通紅並在被挑逗的過程中不斷發出喘息聲的Gerald覺得自己還是該做些什麼。  
「哈、……Bright博士，那個、」當那雙朦朧的橄欖綠顫動著又長又翹的紅色睫毛看著他，放開了他的硬挺的口唇還牽著黏絲令Gerald好幾秒無法思考，他吞嚥了下口水才想起自己要說什麼：「我是不是該做點……我是說，你要換個腰不會那麼痠的姿勢嗎？」  
「喔？還挺有心的嘛。」Bright露出饒富興味的微笑，他把自己的褲子和鞋子都脫在駕駛座，隨後雖然過程有些困難不過他總算爬到Gerald放平的椅子上，以頭腳方向相反的姿勢。「那幫我擴張吧？」  
「…………」  
Gerald看著垂晃在自己面前稀疏恥毛裡的性器和囊袋，對於站點人事主管是如何面不改色的吃下對方的屌有更深一層的認識。

他打開被塞到手上的那罐潤滑液，談不上有任何技術含量的以手指沾著插入比他想像中更緊的肛門，Bright發出一聲喘息後繼續埋首套弄Gerald的肉莖，就在這樣的過程中Gerald多少明白了自己該做些什麼，儘管因為不熟練而搞得Bright的臀穴內外都變得濕潤黏膩，至少他還懂得要多按壓擠下指尖擦過時會令肛門括約肌收緊的位置，多摩擦幾下Bright立刻發出悶在喉嚨裡的呻吟並回報以幾個深喉，若不是他的根部被及時勒住大概要直接洩在Bright嘴裡。  
「……這樣可不行啊，Gerald、」制止了Gerald的高潮後Bright撐起身體換了一個方向，他跨坐在Gerald的身上，臀縫緊貼著勃起上翹的弧度。「我還想要你插進來呢？」  
Gerald聽著那帶著迷惑性的柔軟音調，只能看著Bright是如何緩緩坐下讓緊緻的甬道和不斷收緊又放鬆的括約肌包覆住Gerald的硬挺，裡面過多的潤滑液噗滋的被擠了出來，Bright的身體正因為還在適應異物感而顫抖著，好不容易才放鬆了緊繃的大腿並開始緩緩上下挪動騎著那根在他體內搗弄並給他帶來快感的肉棒。  
「哈啊…嗯、Gerald……！」看著Bright已經被插得不斷泌出前液還在呻吟中顫聲喊著他名字的模樣令Gerald覺得自己隨時都會射出來，他忍不住扶上Bright的腰部並順著本能猛烈的抽插起來，聽著那因為淪陷在快感裡而變調的嗚咽把精液全數注入進因為高潮而痙攣的身體裡。  
兩人的身體交疊喘息著，從高潮的餘韻裡緩過氣之後某種危機意識讓Gerald趕緊拉直了椅背。

手煞車不知道在什麼時候已經被放下，緩緩移動的車輛已經因為重力加速度而準備撞上護欄──


End file.
